Fate, Betrayal, and Love
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Bit is betrayed by the one girl he loves and is kicked off the team, he has now lost his will to love and apart of his pride. Song fic! And Bit sings for the first time in his life! ^-^ B/L with a bit of H/L *shudders* Please Read and review!


Me: Man, been a loing time since I wrote a fic..*cracks my knuckles* and I'm coming back into this with a very sad story.  
  
Zero: Roar!!!(Oh yeah, this guy was up all night trying to find the right song and a perfect way to end the story.)  
  
Bit: So...what happens?  
  
Me: Read and find out smart one...  
  
Leena: Well what if we don't want to read?! And we want to know now! *grabs me by my shirt*  
  
Me: Ok Ok! *whispers in Leena's ear*  
  
Leena: WHAT?!  
  
Me: *sheepish grin* eh..yeah..and Bit gonna sing a song for once in his life...oh god..someone help me..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, nor do I own Justin Timberlake's song "Cry Me A River" Rated R for someone nearly getting raped, violence, swearing, and suicidal  
  
Me: Btw, this happens on the episode where Leena has to go on a date with Harry.  
  
*********************  
  
Fate, Betrayal, and Love.  
  
By: Knight of Light  
  
Bit Cloud layed down in his room, in pain from a bear hug that thoughtful Leena gave him. Bit groaned and got up to see if it was safe to come out. Bit had remembered that Leena had a date with Harry, so Bit came out to the fridge. Bit opened and looked inside. "No food.." he said, so he decided to go into town.  
  
Everyone was asleep, it was about 10:30 p.m. and Leena didn't come back yet. Bit got some money and woke up Leon who came by to visit and was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Hey Leon, wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What is it Bit?"  
  
"Look I'm going into town you want anything?"  
  
"No..." Leon went back to sleep and went back to sucking his thumb. (a/n ha ha...had to put that in there. Leon's Note: Just get back to the story so the readers whon't see the pain I'm going to cause you!)  
  
Bit went into the Zoid Hanger and got in the Liger Zero and went off to town.  
  
~*~*~Leena~*~*~  
  
"It's freezing out here," Leena said looking around, "And Harry isn't here!" Leena was in a black long dress that stopped at the bottom of her knees and had her hair in her usual hair style and wore high-heels. Leena got up and could barely walk. "Damn dress..damn heels...damn Harry.." Leena was cursing to herself and she tried to walk but stopped as she saw someone pop out of the bush all dressed in black and had an evil grin on his face.(a/n Oh yeah, let's just say Leena's at a park)  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Leena screamed as she was tackled down. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"  
  
~*~*~Bit~*~*~  
  
"Maybe I should go check on Leena since I'll be in the same area as her.." Bit said to himself and the Liger roared in agreement, then the Liger roared once more. "What? You think I love her? Hmph, yeah sure Liger." Bit said trying to hide it. The Liger jumped and caught Bit off guard as he landed and made Bit hit his head.  
  
"Okay okay buddy we'll go check on her!" Bit looked forward and saw that town about a mile away.  
  
~*~*~Leena~*~*~  
  
The unknown person ripped off Leena's dress and saw that she was in a purple bra and purple panties. The man grinned before being punches across the fast by Leena. "You perverted little--" before Leena could finish the man pounced on her and had her pinned, and in the process took off her bra and Leena's breasts were exposed. "AHHHHH!!" Leena screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping for someone to hear her.  
  
~*~*~Bit~*~*~  
  
Bit arrived at the town and started walking to the park before hearing Leena's loud scream of anger and pleasure. Bit ran as fast as he could and arrived at the center of the park and saw Leena half naked and a man licking and sucking on her breasts. "Get the hell off of her you psycho!" Bit yelled, the man looked up and saw Bit's fist go ramming straight into his nose and broke it.  
  
The man got up and punched Bit down, and yet kept his identity secret. Bit and the man rolled but Bit kicked him off and got up. "Damn you, leave now!" Bit yelled as he kicked the man in his face that knocked him into a bush and knocked him out.  
  
Bit walked up to Leena who was covered in sweat. Bit grabbed her bra and put it on her but blushing insanely the whole time. Bit picked her up and Bit left without going to get his food. Both Leena and Bit were in the Liger, Leena was in Bit's lap still in her bra and panties, Bit was blushing furiously.  
  
"Bit.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you.."  
  
"You what..?"  
  
"I love you, Bit..."  
  
"I love you too, Leena.."  
  
Bit leaned down and let go of the controls to hold Leena in his arms and kissed her passionately. While they were in their deep kiss the Liger led them home and an unexpected group of people waiting. Bit and Leena got out of the Liger as they were finally home, they opened the hanger door and saw Doc, Leon, Brad, Naomi, and Jaime. All of them shocked at what they saw.  
  
"Bit?! Leena?! What the...?!"  
  
"Eh..long story Leo--" Bit couldn't finish as Leena went crying to her father. (a/n Be prepared folks..this might be hurtful..)  
  
"Dad! Bit came to where I was and tried to rape me, and almost did!" Leena said to her father while shedding endless tears. "He did what?!" Doc yelled giving a death glare at Bit. Everyone there had their eyes on Bit who stood there shocked at what he heard.  
  
"No I didn't I save--"  
  
"Shut it Bit! You had no right to go and do this to her! You told me that you were going to get food you lying bastard!" Leon yelled.  
  
"Bit Cloud..you're off the Blitz Team!" Doc said in a harsh tone of voice.  
  
Bit stood their speechless, the girl he loved, gone, the team he loved, gone, he will to love, gone! He went to his room and began packing as everyone guided Leena to her room making sure Bit stayed away from her. Bit had let a tear fall down his fast as he grabbed the remaining clothes of his and stuffed it in a bag.  
  
Bit walked out of his room and walked through hallways he would never see again. He went to the Zoid Hanger and looked at all the Zoids. He shook his head still crying a bit and left. Leena who was in her room had a grin on her face, "Bit's finally gone.."  
  
~*~*~7 months later..~*~*~  
  
The Blitz Team wasn't the same without Bit, Leena and Harry got togeher about a month after the incident and Harry swore to protect Leena from anyone. And tonight was their date, and Harry was going to ask Leena to marry him by singing a song. "Have a good time!" the Doc said to Leena and Harry as they left the Blitz Base and went into the city.  
  
~*~*~Bit~*~*~  
  
Bit sat there in a small club and it was an Open Mike Karoake contest winner gets a mystery prize and so far to Bit everyone sucked. The person who was singing finally left with a few boos and claps. Bit thought to himself if he should enter, and at the corner of Bit's eye he saw Leena and Harry, hand-in-hand, and Bit got up and signed in.  
  
"Okay ladies and gents! Give it up for Bit Cloud singing 'Cry Me A River!' " the announcer said. "Before I start, I just want to dedicate this to a girl I know." Bit said before grabbing the mike. Leena sat there not knowing what to say when she heard Bit dedicate the song, Harry was about to laugh. The music began and Bit started singing for the first time in his life:  
  
"You were my sun..you were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance and made other plans  
  
But you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no..  
  
Don't matter what you say or what you did  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance for you and me  
  
There will never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me..why did you leave me all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused with some other guy  
  
your bridges were burned, now it's your turn..to cry." Bit sang beautiful and looked at Leena most of the time, Leena was about to break down in tears, Harry sat there about to laugh as he saw Bit Cloud singing one of the stupidest, or at least to him, song of all time. Bit looked at Leena once more and sang the chorus.  
  
"Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er,  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah yeah."  
  
Bit dropped the mike, went by his table to grab his jacket and left outside. Leena got up out of her seat and went outside crying like no tomorrow. She saw the Liger Zero leaving. "Wait! Bit!" Leena yelled, the Liger Zero stopped and out came Bit with a gun in his hand.  
  
"Bit!" Leena yelled as she ran to him, she couldn't run very fast as she wore the same outfit she wore when Bit saved her from rape. Bit raised the gun to his head and cocked it. Leena stopped at what she saw, and way back at the entrance of the club, Harry watched. "Leena! You've done what you've done and you can't change it! And now, you destroyed my heart and my will to love! And I rescued you from that asshole who tried to rape you! AND THAT'S THE THANKS I GET?!" Bit yelled furiously and Leena fell down in tears.  
  
"Leena, I only wanted to love you..but now...I can't..Good-bye.." Leena looked up as she saw Bit do his cocky grin as he fired the gun straight through his head. "BIT!!" Leena yelled as she ran to him and caught his dead body. Leena cried as she looked at Bit's bleeding body, and she knew that this was all her fault, and all of it she knew now was cruel.  
  
Leena picked up the gun the Bit held and cocked it. "LEENA NO!" Harry yelled from a distance. Leena ignored him and pulled the trigger on the gun the bullet going straight through her head. Leena fell to the ground next to Bit's, both dead bodies with a smile, and when Leena's body fell her hand fell straight into Bit's left hand.  
  
And now, both lovers were buried next to eachother in the cemetary. All who loved them mourned for them as they would never see them again..  
  
The End.  
  
Me: So, what do yah think of that!  
  
Bit and Leena: *crying loudly*  
  
Zero: Roar! (That was cool!)  
  
Me: Yep, I'm just a coo--  
  
Bit and Leena: *start choking me*  
  
Zero: Roar!!(As I help my friend here, I'll close this fic. I hope you like this even though it's very sad! Please review! Thanks! Later!) 


End file.
